The Final Cut
by PinkFloyd47
Summary: Nikki and Jonesy are back together, and Jonesy joins the Army, but Jonesy is sent into war. Will Jonesy survive? Will Nikki give up hope? A tragic twist on the 6teen series.
1. Secrets and Lust

Jonesy looked at the ground. He was desperate for a job. Angry. He was always getting a new job. He wanted a steady job that he was good at.

Then he looked up. Was there such a thing as something he was good at?

He decided that he would take care of his employment dillemma later. For he had one other dillemma, one more important.

He still loved Nikki. But she did not love him in return.

When you're Jonesy, you'd never give up on a girl. It wasn't possible. Or was it? Nikki was the only one. And she always would be.

But Jonesy couldn't reveal his secret to her. Never. It would ruin her life.

So he kept his secret safe, locked in a box, in his mind. He frequently went to check on it, and it would always be there.

It would not fade away.

And Jonesy walked towards the Lemon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki reluctantly folded a shirt.

The Clones nagged at her.

"You're folding it wrong," said Kirsten.

"You're in deep crap," said Kristen.

"I'm taking a break," replied Nikki.

"No, you're folding shirts," the Clones said together.

Nikki grabbed the chests on both of their shirts and pulled them forward. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I'M TAKING A BREAK!"

Nikki then dropped the Clones and walked out of the store. She had something she needed to tell Jonesy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonesy and Nikki met at the Lemon. They talked for a while. But there was something not quite right in Nikki's voice. Jonesy knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, um...nothing, I just need to um...uh...talk to you in private, O.K.?"

Jonesy stared at her. "O.K. then..."

Nikki sighed. She and Jonesy walked away. They walked towards the women's washroom.

"Why are we going in here? If you haven't noticed, I'm a guy, and that's a chick bathroom," Jonesy pointed out.

"Shut up and move it," Nikki replied.

Nikki pushed on Jonesy, but he held onto the doorframe. So Nikki stepped on his foot, and as he was cringing, she pushed him in.

"Why did we have to come in here?" Jonesy asked.

"Because it's the only place where I feel safe," replied Nikki firmly.

"O.K. Fine. What did you want to tell me?"

Nikki suddenly leaned over and kissed him. Oh, yes, there was tongue invovled.

"I still love you, Jonesy."


	2. Employable

Jonesy and Nikki knew that they were back together. They just didn't mention it. To each other, I mean.

The gang knew it, too. And they talked about it every second Jonesy and Nikki weren't around.

Jonesy recovered from the fact that he couldn't have Nikki. Because he could now.

But he still was unemployable.

Then one day he saw a flyer.

It said "Join the Army, and serve your country."

And an idea sparked in Jonesy's mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki was unusually nice to the Clones after she and Jonesy got back together. She knew that's what he wanted. For them to get back together.

She still constantly took breaks on her own time, but the Clones didn't want to get beaten up by Nikki, so they let her be.

She decided to take a break. The Clones quickly moved aside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki met the others at the Lemon. Jonesy wasn't there however. They dismissed it as him getting another odd job.

"So, you like him, don't you?" Caitlin asked.

"Uhh...yeah, as a friend," replied Nikki.

"No. I meant like...like him, like him..." Caitlin enquired.

"There are two simple, little words to reply," said Nikki. "Bite me."

Jonesy then walked up to the Lemon.

"Hey, where were you dude?" asked Jude.

"Oh, I got a new job."

"Bet it's as the Galleria Mall's assistant janitor," guessed Nikki.

"No," Jonesy replied. "I joined the army."


	3. One in One Thousand

**Many months later...**

Jonesy was doing well in the Army. He finally found his true calling. He was good at everything. He was athletic, which helped in the physical training, and he got smarter as he was trained to assemble guns and work with various pieces of technological equiptment. He saw Nikki more often than he thought he would. And he still hung out with the gang at the mall on the weekends.

This particular day was Tuesday. Jonesy got up for training as usual, and started assembling an Army-quality sniper rifle, when one of his friends rushed out towards him.

"Jonesy, you have to see the lieutenant in his office."

"What for?"

"I don't know. But it must be something important, because he only requested seven others in the entire base."

"Umm...O.K..."

Jonesy walked to the lieutenant's office.

"You asked for me, sir?"

"Yes, Garcia. Listen, you're one of my best. The U.S. Army has requested Canada put 1000 soldiers nationwide into battle in Iraq. Out of that number, only eight soldiers will be sent from our base. You're the first one I'm notifying. Garcia, you're going to war."

Jonesy's jaw dropped to the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki and her parents watched the news.

The announcer stated, "In other news, the U.S. Army has requested 1000 Canadian soldiers be put into battle at Iraq..."

The phone rang. Nikki went to answer it.

"Hey Nikki, I have something to tell you."

"Jonesy! Hey! What's up?"

"Um, Nikki, listen. I feel really bad. I'm so sorry. They're sending me to war."

"WAR? BUT YOU'VE ONLY BEEN IN THE ARMY FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS!"

"The lieutenant said that they needed all the help they can get. I just called to say that we're disembarking on Saturday. Off of Southampton Dock. I love you."

Jonesy hung up the phone.


	4. Southampton Dock

Note: The words in italics are Pink Floyd lyrics, edited by me, from the Final Cut album.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday came...**

_She stands upon Southampton Dock_

_With a tear in her eye, and her purple locks_

_Cleansed to her wet body in the rain_

_In quiet desperation_

_She smiled that last smile_

_And bravely waves me goodbye...again._

Jonesy sailed off of Southampton Dock, and the last thing he saw was Nikki...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonesy and the others arrived in Iraq. They had to start training there immediately. They would be going into battle in two days.

Jonesy assembled a gun. Then he excersized with some warm-ups, then target practice.

He already missed Nikki. And he probably would never see her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki drove back to the mall.

She was hurt. And so were the others. But not as much as Nikki.

Because she loved him.

Jen was the second-most hurt one. She was family. But she knew that Nikki hurt more, so she tried to comfort Nikki.

Jude hurt the third most. Jonesy was his best friend.

Wyatt and Caitlin were tied at hurting forth most. They had a special place in their heart for Jonesy. If Jonesy was gone forever, that place would become a hole. A hole that dug right through them. And could not be mended.

They already missed Jonesy. And they would probably never see them again.


	5. The High

Jonesy felt out of place when he was at war. He was either much better at fighting than others, or he was much worse.

It really didn't mater to him though, as long as he didn't die.

Jonesy sighed as he hid behind a rock. I wonder what Nikki's doing now, he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, it was 3:30 p.m. at the mall. Nikki was out of school, and immediately drove to the mall.

Nikki's older sister was standing outside the mall. Nikki didn't hang out with her sister that much, due to her sister's drug problem. Nikki's mom frequently explained to Nikki not to follow in her sister's footsteps.

"Hi, Nikki."

"Hello, Hannah. Are you high today?"

"For your information I'm not."

"So you're gonna get high soon, is that it?"

"Nikki-"

"Hannah, I don't want to talk to you."

"I heard about your boyfriend. Mom told me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know."

"Do you want to smoke a joint with me?"

"No, Hannah. I have no wish to get high."

"It might make you feel better." Hannah lit a joint, and extended it out to Nikki.

"I know I'm gonna regret this." Nikki took the joint in her hand, inhaled, took it out, and exhaled.

"Now let's have some sister time, O.K?"

Nikki felt the high approaching. "O.K. Let's talk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonesy was suffering from Nikki withdrawl.He needed to call her.

He found the safest place on the battlefield, took out his phone, dialed the number, but no answer was heard.

Little did he know that Nikki was not answering her phone because she turned it off so she could get high and bond with her sister.


	6. The Phone Call

Note: All words in italics are lyrics from the Pink Floyd album, The Final Cut, edited by me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki drove home, high, and fell asleep. She felt terrible in the morning. She checked her phone for any calls she missed while she was high. Jonesy's number came up.

"JONESY! HE'S ALIVE!" she screamed.

She immediately dialed his number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonesy couldn't go on any longer. He was secluded inside a lone bomb shelter.

He was going to cut his wrists.

_Thought I ought to bear my naked feelings..._

_Thought I ought to tear the curtain down..._

_I held the blade in trembling hands prepared to make it but_

_Just then the phone rang, I never had the nerve to make the Final Cut..._

He answered the phone. It was Nikki.

"Hey, Nikki. Why weren't you answering your phone yesterday?"

"Jonesy, I'm not going to lie to you. I got high with my sister and turned off the phone."

"I'm not mad. Just a little surprised that you got high. Wait a minute; there's bad reception."

Jonesy exited the bomb shelter.

"Anyway, I called yesterday because I don't think I'm going to live. I wanted to say I love you."

"Jonesy...I-"

"Oh my God! Nikki - I love you so much. I'll see you in Heaven."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"It's an enemy plane-"

A bomb exploded.

"JONESY!" Nikki screamed.

An enemy plane had dropped a bomb on Jonesy. He was dead.


	7. When the tigers broke free

Note: All songs in italics are lyrics from Pink Floyd's The Wall album, edited by me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Actually, Jonesy wasn't dead. Almost dead. But not quite.

He lay there.

Dying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was dark all around.  
There was frost in the ground  
When the tigers broke free.  
And no one survived  
That battle that separated him from me.  
They were all left behind,  
Most of them dead,  
The rest of them dying.  
And that's how the war in Iraq  
Took my Jonesy from me._

Everyone was crying back at the mall. Jude cried for the first time in his life. Caitlin cried for the hundred millionth time in her life.

Nikki was depressed. Her boyfriend died, and she had a small want for more marijuana. She wasn't going to smoke anymore though. She didn't want to end up like Hannah.

Then again, it did make her feel better. But she would not be brought under by this temptation.

Later that night, she cried out for Jonesy.

And he came.

"Jonesy! You're back!"

"Yeah."

"I thought you died!"

"Well, uh..."

"Nothing matters! What matters is you're safe now."

"I'm not. Nikki, I'm dying."

"What?"

"Nikki, I'm buried under the debris of a bomb shelter. I'm still in Iraq."

"But you're here right now!"

"No, Nikki. I'm not. This is just a dream."

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!"

"I'm sorry, Nikki. I love you."

Nikki then woke up. She had never cried out for Jonesy. And he had never come home.


End file.
